


Fingertips

by CorsetJinx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Restoring Sora's memories isn't exactly an easy process, especially when she begins to run out of materials. Namine decides to take a few steps for herself and leave the mansion.





	Fingertips

Her blue crayon is hard to hold now, shortened to barely more than a stub of colored wax from overuse. Namine sets it aside and flexes her fingers, thinking of how much farther she has to go with her drawing. Searching the box of crayons doesn’t yield another blue - she’d used up her midnight crayon on the drawings of Hollow Bastion, the second of which had broken her purple crayon in two. Gently she nudges the ones she has left - brown and green that she only needs to use if Sora dreams of home, pink and yellow that had gone into one of her favorite pictures.

She needs a new box, but she knows what DiZ will say. That she should push on, or said something beforehand, or not to trouble him with such petty concerns.

Riku, Namine suspects, won’t be back in Twilight Town for a while. That leaves it up to her and, feeling the leaden weight of her legs, she doesn’t really mind the idea of breaking the rules to take a walk.

The mansion is silent when she steps out of her room - warm and dusty with age and memories. She thinks she can feel them pressing against her skin as she carefully moves down the stairs, tugging at her fingers and making them itch with the want to draw. She pushes them gently back, eyes on the front door and ears strained to catch any sound that might be DiZ coming up from his lab. A portal would have been quicker, but she knows he would feel the surge of darkness and come to investigate.

The door opens, quietly enough that she doesn’t think he might hear, and she steps outside into the never-ending twilight. It’s less humid than her room, the air fresh and mild in her nose and on her tongue. Thick beams of sunlight streak the grounds with color - molten gold that she wants to scoop up and mold for her drawings. Each patch of sunlight warms her skin as she passes through it, the grass rustling under her feet and tickling her toes. The woods loom ahead, darker than the mansion’s grounds, but she presses on with more curiosity than fear.

She jumps at the first sound of birdsong, craning her head back to stare up at the boughs overhead. The trees are too tall for her to be able to see where the birds might be, but their chatter makes the woods seem less oppressive. There’s no path, not really, but Riku has told her enough about his trips into the town that she has an idea of where to go. When the crack in the wall shows itself and she steps through, however, all thoughts of making a quick trip vanish.

Twilight Town is a lively place, even in what she thinks might be the later hours of the day. The brightly colored tram rattles by on its rail, orange and white like a piece of candy from Sora’s dreams. Lights set into the street make a path that winds safely around the rail, leading deeper into the district. A group of kids swings their legs back and forth over the edge of a short bridge up ahead, lost in themselves.

It’s her first experience with a real town that’s full of real, living people. She’s pulled forward by it, mesmerized, and doesn’t mind the fleeting brush of so many memories over her skin.

People smiling. Laughing. Chasing one another down a street and playing games she doesn’t know the name of. Parents and children, strangers and friends, all of them with their own memories that settle between the cracks of every brick and stone like mortar.

Namine drifts, wandering the warm streets and lets the trickle of those faint memories fill up the empty space in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inktober challenge.


End file.
